Ups and Downs
by Birne-san
Summary: Grown like a solider, pulled from her world with only her childhood friend Lee at her side to survive the war of a normal High school. (Ocx?)


**First, I want to apologize if I worked in errors, now have fun :)**

She huffed as she ran through the forest, the still fresh air letting her feel alive while she listened to music and did her morning-training. At a particular large tree she slowed down to a light jog, after a few minutes another person joined her, she nodded as they jogged next to each other. They always met at this corner of the forest and ran their part. When they saw the light of open field they began to sprint, as if it was a contest they always tried to outrun the other. As they reached the end of the forest and were engulfed in the light they slowed until they had a light jog over to the benches in front of the cabins.

She slipped onto the bench and took a short swig from her bottle to not get a heavy stomach. Her friend fell down next to her, both being sweaty they just watched as a group of 40 guys jogged past them like a unit. This was nothing unusual around here. It was a military-station. Not that the two were part of the military, just their parents were, so they lived here.

"You did good, you're getting better with stamina." She said silently and watched a group doing one-on-one fight-training. Her friend smiled brightly.

"Yosh! Thanks Gin-kun! You're getting faster I think." She smiled and took another sip before rubbing her neck and face with a towel that she took out of the small bag that had also held her bottle.

"I'll take a shower, see you at lunch." She waved and left as he waved her too. But he seemed to remember something and fast called out to her while running after her.

"Gin-kun, don't your parents come home today?" She blinked and thought shortly.

"I… guess… Thanks Lee-san." She smiled shortly before jumping on the small car that drove around the camp, a small wave to her friend.

While she stood under the barely-warm water she thought about her parents. Her mother was a tactician while her father was a lieutenant general for the marines. They both were stationed on the same ship as far as she knew, and both had last been there when she was two years younger. Sure they had talked over phone and had a few chances to see each other over computer, but it seemed like an eternity since she last was hugged by them. She fast blinked when her eyes began to burn with tears and shook her head, getting out of the shower she put on her clothes, a smaller version of the training-uniform for a solider. Her short hair was put into a tail and she began to do a few stretches before she began with her yoga and followed up her routine.

After yoga she did a few rounds around the camp and then went to eat lunch, followed by going through her katas and before she knew it, it was dark. Sitting on the couch with an apple in her mouth she went through her school work. Even though she only went to school every third day and then only had a few classes she was farther than someone her age should be. Because school here was only to get a look on what class you were, not to teach you all that much, they wrote tests, could ask questions and then got a stack of papers to work through for the week.

Her parents and the parents from Lee were friends since back in high school, so they stuck together and thus she had known Lee as long as she could remember. He admired his uncle and saw him as his biggest idol. She couldn't understand as the man had left the military to be a PE-teacher at some high school. But whatever fits him. She let the small TV on and the radio, it was only to simulate noises around her, to heighten her concentration. When the clock showed that it was eleven she sighed and put everything away, turned the TV and the radio off and brushed her teeth before going to bed.

She felt the tears run down her face, she was always so alone, nothing to do and training to not get bored, to do something. The day would go and another one would come, but who knew if her parents would…

When she left in the dark for her morning-run with music in her ears she didn't see the bags on the couch and stretched a bit before getting it going. Again Lee joined her when it turned towards day and they ran silently next to each other. The difference came when they reached the bench and not only their bags waited for them. There stood Lee's parents, as did hers.

"Mother, father… you're back." She noticed and her mother smiled, warmth suddenly flooded her as she let herself get hugged by the black-haired woman. It felt strange to hug her back but she did it shyly.

"Dear, you grew so well! We spoke with your teachers, they say you have a great future ahead in the military! We are so proud of you." She pulled one of the loosened strands of hair behind her ear.

"When did you come back?"

"Around two in the morning, please excuse the disturbance we might have caused." Her father had always been strict, not that she minded all that much.

"There is something we want to talk with you about, please come with us." She frowned as she nodded to Lee and followed her parents to their cabin. They sat down on the couch while she took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Ginka-chan… we will move. You will visit a new school, a normal one."

"What?! Why?" She suddenly felt a small panic-attack.

"Your father and I have decided that you sacrificed enough of your childhood and needed to live a bit of a normal life. Your father already got a good job, as did I." She looked at her father, then her mother.

"… you decided that just now? So suddenly without even asking if I wanted that?" She felt hurt by them, betrayed. They were never there and suddenly when she turned 17 they decided that she had to have a normal life?! Did they get knocked too hard on the head? It wasn't like she could have a normal live, hell she could probably kill a grown out man with ease! It wasn't like they were only taught normal stuff, they did learn what you needed to survive in war-situations. Hell she even knew how too properly shoot with different kind of guns, pistols and had gotten extra lessons in sharp-shooting as she had shown promising talent in that area.

"You know that you pull me out of my life, do you?!" It wasn't like she wanted to shout at them, but after being independent most of her life she wasn't used to being treat like a child.

"We know, but it is for your best. Please trust me dear." She balled her hands to fists and took a deep breath.

"When?"

"Tomorrow we will leave the camp and move into a two-family house in Konohagakure. Lee and his parents will move into the other half of the house, so you still have someone you know."

"Why Konoha?" She frowned. They were between Suna and Konoha, the first being nearer to the war-zone.

"We want you to live as far from the war as possible."

"… it's not like I have a say, right?" She mumbled and sighed. "I'll go and pack."


End file.
